With the Power of a Chicken Leg
by sgtwist
Summary: In which Hawks does some freaky stuff. Crackfic.


**A/N: This is my first crackfic. Cut me some slack please. I'm sorry.**

Keigo was on his phone looking at news articles about the incident that caused All Might to lose his power. He didn't like the idea of not knowing what really happened that day. After digging around for months and going undercover. Hawks is confident he knows enough.

"So you're telling me I just have to go back and defeat this "All For One" character back in the beginning of season 3?" Hawks said with a snort scrolling down on his phone. At the moment the was on patrol with his intern with Tokoyami.

"Um…Hawks...who's All For One? What do you mean by season 3?" Tokoyami asks thinking his boss has finally lost it. He always knew that Hawks was a little weird since he is always talking to himself but Tokoyami thought it was to help organize his thoughts as a busy hero.

"Hold on kiddo...I will be back right back" Hawks said as he begins to walk backwards towards the ledge.

"Wait! You always say to look before you j-"

It was too late. He already flipped off the building they were resting at. For some reason he had a _chicken leg_ in his hand.

'I guess he will be fine since he can fine since he can fly' Tokoyami thought. 

**Timeskip brought to you by All Might's Smile**

"You're here, after all, aren't you…?" All For One said ominously. He turns around ready to block All Might's punch.

"Um. Excuse me?" Hawks asking for attention. This caused All Might to freeze mid-air and All For One to turn around.

'Wait a minute. That's Hawks! What is he doing here?!' All Might thought and begins to panic.

"Get back son! I got this!" All Might said trying to push down on All For One. This causes rocks and wind to blow around and push everyone out of its path. the dust cloud clear up to reveal Hawks still standing.

'Thank goodness I always wear my visor' Hawks thought with he begins to form a goofy smile on his face and he rubs his neck.

'Huh. So that's All for One? What a scary looking mask.' Hawks scoffs as he watches All Might and All For One continue to battle.

He heard in the background what he thinks is probably Bakgou screaming for All Might right before All For One starts to float mid-air.

"HEY! That's my gimnick!" Hawks said jealous of All For One being a flying user like himself. He doesn't feel special anymore as he chomps down on his chicken leg. He clicks his tongue.

All Might begins to tries to punch All For One again yelling "I won't let you get away!" but suddenly Hawks pops-out of nowhere startling both him and All For One. All Might barely stopped his punch in time.

"Don't worry I got this!" Hawks said confidently swinging around a chicken bone.

This causes All For One to utilize Ragdoll's stolen quirk on Hawks since he felt a weird energy coming from him. 'I don't like this why didn't I sense him before. _What_ is he?'

Hegulps.

"Impossible! He has no weak points!" All For One yells as he backs up only to be hit with a chicken bone. He is thrown back almost two miles away instantly causing everyone in the area who were watching to gasp.

"Tch. That's what you got." Hawks said pointing in his direction with a chicken bone. He turns around and sees All Might who is in shock. "Don't you got a Bakugou or something to save?" he pointed out.

All Might finally stands up straight and says "All For One is tricky. There's no way he could just go down after one attack no matter how powerful." This causes Hawks to smile.

"Well let's both check together." Hawks said and grabs All Might and heads towards All For One in a blink of the eye.

All Might is amazed by Hawks. He hasn't seen a powerful quirk user like him in a long time and feels a bit threatened by Hawk's true power he has kept hidden for so long.

They end up finding All For One at the bottom of a building that was split in two. There was blood splatter everywhere causing All Might to gasp. He rushes towards All For One who appears to be knocked out with his masked cracked wide up. He checks his pulse. He waits. He waits. He waits. He waits. He waits. He waits...

All Might starts to sweat bullets and jumps. "You...YOU...YOU KILLED HIM!" he screams at Hawks who was just behind him standing there casually with no care in the world. Toshinori begins to feel conflicted thinking All For One's death is the best for mankind but feels guilty after being taught he should never kill all these years._ No matter how easy that option would seem. _

"Don't worry he's not dead! He's just asleep." Hawks said cheerfully. This snapped Toshinori out of his trance.

Hawks pulled out another drumstick and he begins to focus mystical energy on All For One making All Might drop his jaw.

All for One gasps for air and is startled seeing Hawks and All Might so close to him. 

"Wah. I was dead. But now I'm alive?"

"Don't worry, I just gave you some of my power to reboot you up. Basically you are living off my life force." Hawks said nonchalantly with the biggest smile on his face.

"_What_ are you?" All for One asked right before passing out again.

"Well, that makes things easy." as Hawks pulls out some quirk-blocking handcuffs out of nowhere and cuffs All For One.

"Oh yeah. All Might?" Hawks said causing All Might to turn to him.

"Let's just pretend this never happen. I don't want to get in trouble for being here unassigned." Hawks threatens in a cold tone causing the room to turn dark and begins to freak All Might out. He felt like he was holding up a building in his deflated form. 'Where is this immense power coming from?'he fearfully wonders.

'He's not worried about the murder part? Does that mean Hawks had killed other people before? Just _what_ did we let enter the Heroes Association?'

"Ooh, yeah I guess the murder part should kept a secret too." Hawks said jokingly

"Aah! You can read minds too?!" All Might said backing up in defense.

"Yes, but actually no, I only heard you since your thoughts were too loud." Hawks responded gleefully.

Hawks' phone started to vibrate causing him to pull it out of his pocket. He swipes to turn the alarm off.

"Uh oh. I gotta go. I can't have younger me find out about this. Bye!" Hawks said as he handed All For One over to All Might.

Hawks starts to walk backwards again and he just disappeared in a blink of an eye.

All Might's smile begins to falter. He is gonna have a long day trying to cover-up this mess up.


End file.
